


Step 1. Denial.

by PinkWisp



Series: Requests and Oneshots [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Before the Dawn, F/F, Spoilers, rwby before the dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWisp/pseuds/PinkWisp
Summary: Thoughts about a certain Faunus.
Relationships: Velvet Scarlatina/Octavia Ember
Series: Requests and Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Step 1. Denial.

**Author's Note:**

> Before the Dawn Spoilers below! according to the shipping chart their ship name is called ‘Flash Photography’ but i like ‘Desert Bun’ better lol. art and writing prompts/request are open if their Before the Dawn stuff!

Octavia could use the stars to count all the reasons she hated Velvet. But the main points was shorten to just a few fingers.

Velvet was spoiled.

Her team constantly coddled her, that giant lug never leaving her side for more than a few minutes. They treated her like she was weak, like she didn’t just save Nebula’s ass during NOVA’s short time together.

Velvet was a coward.

She ran from Beacon and the smallest fights. Those assholes cornering her down the street? A polite and unflinching smile. It only grew, those cute bunny ears perking up as Octavia stormed over with her kris out and gravity Dust glowing.

With a wave of her hand those idiots were launched high into the air and out of sight, “Why are you letting them walk over you?”

“That’s what you think?” Velvet said with a laugh.

Final reason to hate the Faunus? She was trying to kill Octavia.

Her laugh made her heart beat too fast, faster than when she was fighting Grimm. That smile washed away all instincts that kept her alive out in the desert.

“Why should I waste my energy on small fry when I got to you too do it for me?” Velvet said, almost sang really. She then winked turning around and continue walking, “Come on! We’re gonna be late for the next BB meeting!”

Octavia loudly groaned. There. Three reasons why she hated Velvet Scarlatina. It probably wouldn’t matter to her team, who would probably count all the ways Octavia sort-of-like Velvet with the shifting sands of Vacuo.


End file.
